1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spindle motor and more specifically to a spindle motor for a disk drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a spindle motor (hereinafter, simply referred to as a “motor”) is mounted in a disk drive apparatus such as a hard disk drive. In an outer rotor-type motor disclosed in JP-A-2004-135467, a rotor set includes a rotating hub body of a cup shape and a drive magnet. A stator set includes a stator core and a drive coil wound on the stator core. The drive magnet of the motor disclosed in JPA-2004-135467 is fixed to an inner circumferential surface of an annular standing wall part of the rotating hub body, and faces an outer circumferential surface of the stator core. When the motor is driven, a magnetic action is generated between the drive magnet and the drive coil. Further, JP-A-2008-97803 discloses a motor in which a permanent magnet is disposed to face an outer circumferential side of an electromagnet.
However, in recent years, as thinner disk drive apparatuses are demanded, it is necessary to further reduce the thickness of the motor mounted in the disk drive apparatus.